Una navidad con mal entendidos
by Tina-sama
Summary: Taiga pasara una navidad con Kitmaura-kun pero un mal entendido cambiara sus planes. PD: este es mi primer Fic ; ; no me hagan bullying :v almenos no tanto xD


"**_Kitamura-kun, te invitó a pasar la navidad en mi casa, a las 10:30 luego del festival de la escuela Te estaré esperando." _Taiga**** colocó cuidadosamente la carta en el bolso de Kitamura, salió corriendo de la clase al patio de la escuela esperando que comience el festival.**

** Una vez terminado dicho evento, Taiga se retiró a su casa con su bolso, organizó la cena y la decoración, se sentó en su silla y esperó a Kitamura vestida con un hermoso vestido negro.**

** Kitamura miro la carta y al no tener nombre supuso que fue Minorin. Tomó su bolso y se fue rumbo a la casa de Minorin.**

** -¿Para que Minorin quisiera que yo vaya a su casa? - Mirando con seriedad la carta, el sonrió y dijo sin quitar su sonrisa**

** -¡Seguro esta sola y querrá que este con ella esta navidad!- el siguió su rumbo a la casa de Minorin sin saber que la carta realmente era de Aisaka.**

** Mientras tanto Taiga se dormía con frió en la silla mientras pensaba "¿Por que lo invite? Si realmente él no vendrá, soy una idiota una verdadera idiota." Quedo profundamente dormida tras soltar una lagrima de dolor.**

** Ryuuji la ve durmiendo en la silla ya que el traía ropa limpia de Taiga que él lavaba a diario.**

** -¿Taiga, por que estás con ese hermoso vestido?- Taiga no despertó.**

** Ryuuji la despertó acariciando su cabeza y seco la lagrima que soltó**

** -Taiga, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?- Ella lo miro con dulzura y se negó con su cabeza**

** -Kitamura, Kitamura vendrá pronto, cenare con él-**

** -Taiga, ya es muy tarde y no has comido nada- Ella comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Ryuuji con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

** -Le deje una carta a Kitamura, seguro me rechazo, soy una idiota- Ryuuji se sorprendió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y besó su frente.**

** -Taiga, no ocurre nada ¿si? venga, comeremos algo de lo que traje para ti- Taiga acepto secando sus lagrimas y sonriendo.**

** Ryuuji saco del horno un poco de carne, comieron juntos entre risas y juegos, al final de la cena Taiga había comido demasiado, como siempre lo hace, Kitamura llamó a la casa de Minorin.**

** Minorin lo recibió feliz pero confundida **

**-¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo Minorin?- Dijo sonriendo Kitamura.**

** -Etto... ¿disculpa? ¿hablar? Kitamura yo no te llame- dijo riendo por la idiotez de Kitamura.**

** -¿Huuumm?... Si, tu no me mandaste la carta ¿Verdad?- Minorin se negó con la cabeza**

** -Creo que ya no importa ¿no? es tarde y te resfriaras si quedas afuera- ella tomo de su brazo y lo hizo entrar a la fuerza.**

** -¡Comamos algo!- dijo Minorin buscando comida en su refrigerador **

**-Etto... Pero ¿de quien es la carta?- La risa de Minorin desapareció**

** -Oye... Es navidad, y muy tarde, no puedes salir ahora- Kitamura vio que era lo mejor que podía hacer**

** -Tienes razón Minorin- El ayudo a Minorin a cocinar algo para comer, sin saber que dicha carta estaba hecha por Taiga.**

** -Taaaaaaaaaigaaa...- dijo de un bostezo Ryuuji despertando al lado de Aisaka.**

** -Hummm...- Taiga siguió durmiendo. Ryuuji miro el reloj y eran las 04:00, Ryuuji se para para irse a su casa. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Taiga lo llamo.**

** -Ryuuji, gracias- se despertó alterada Taiga para ir a hablar con el**

** -Por nada Taiga- Ryuuji sonrió y abrió la puerta **

**-¡R-Ryuuji!****- **

**¿He?- Cerro la puerta.**

** - Por favor, pensé que esta navidad seria horrible, pero has llegado tu, y...-**

** -¿Y? ¿y que Taiga?-**

** -Ryuuji... yo solo-**

** -Taiga, te amo-**

** -¿Q-q-que dices? ¡Idiota!- **

**-Es la verdad, Taiga- -Ryuuji...-**

** -Te amo... Te amo Taiga- **

**-Te amo, Ryuuji- Taiga se sonrojó y tapo su cara con una sabana cercana.**

** -No te ocultes- le quito la sabana y la miro, ambos quedaron mirándose. **

**-Taiga...- Ryuuji beso a Taiga y esta no se negó.**

** -Haaaaaa, estoy satisfecho- Dijo Kitamura mientras tocaba su vientre.**

** -¿Huuuu, que abra sido de la navidad de Taiga y Ryuuji?- **

**-Jajajajajaja, no creo que estén juntos, Ryuuji debe estar con su Madre y Taiga con su familia- **

**-Jajaja, tienes razón- Kitamura se levanto de la mesa y tomo su bolso **

**-¿Te vas Kitamura-kun-**

** -¿Oh? si, es tarde, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi-**

** -Te acompañare a casa- Dijo Minorin poniéndose sus zapatos.**

** -Esta bien- Kitamura espero que Minorin se terminara de cambiar entonces tomo sus cosas y se largaron a la casa de Kitamura. Pasaron por la casa de Taiga, a Minorin se la veía preocupada al ver la casa. Kitamura la miro y le dijo**

** -Taiga esta muy bien Minorin- ambos sonrieron y sin detenerse fueron a la casa de Kitamura **

**-Llegamos, gracias por todo Minorin, ¡Adiós!- entro a su casa**

** -¡Adiós Kitamura, feliz navidad!-**

** Minorin se recostó en su cama una vez que llego a su casa.**

** -¿Donde estarán Taiga y Ryuuji?- Minorin quedo profundamente dormida mientras amanecía en la ciudad de Japón.**

** Taiga y Ryuuji estaban durmiendo juntos, Taiga sobre el pecho de Ryuuji, y Ryuuji admirando el hermoso rostro de aquella niña. -¿Huum? Ryuuji- -Hola, Taiga- Ambos sonrieron y quedaron mirando a la ventana un hermoso amanecer juntos, al día siguiente, de la hermosa Noche** **Buena.**


End file.
